What's A Kiss?
by Blooming Memories
Summary: Nai being the absorbent sponge he is, overhears the word "kiss" between two girls giggling and gossiping in a corner. Unable to get the strange word out of his head, he finally gives in to his overwhelming curiosity, and decides to ask Gareki what the word means. How will Gareki react to this? Will Nai learn what this "kiss" thing is about? Slash; No smut. GareNai. Oneshot.


"Gareki, what's a kiss?"

Nai had always been an innocent young man since the moment they had first met, and even long before, constantly wondering and learning new things everyday with a bright and warm smile on his face, oblivious to the worlds horrendous cruelty and cunning plans. It was strange; being around a boy who had such a positive perspective of the world, to the point that it had affected the ravens view of life as well.

So despite such a question catching Gareki momentarily off-guard, it was a situation he should have eventually expected. After all, he was the person Nai trusted most. A few seconds were spent in silence, averting his eyes in deep thought. How on earth was he going to explain an intimate action casually, and to Nai, the boy who did not even know what blood was, so easily?

An intake of breath, a nervous gulp; slight crimson dusting his cheeks from embarrassment. Lips parted hesitantly, attempting to think of a way to convey the definition of a kiss in a way the boy could understand. All the while, ruby orbs looked up at him innocently, awaiting the others response as they brimmed with curiosity.

"….A kiss is…well, it's…it happens…", Another sigh. "It's something that happens when two people really like each other."

"Like each other?", Nai cocked his head to the side, completely intrigued by this newfound information.

"Yeah. Liking someone is…Your heart beats fast, and you grow to be protective of them, not wanting any harm to come to them. You care for them, and at times you think they're cute. The world also…becomes a better place in your eyes when…" At this, Gareki trailed off.

Come to think of it, the list of things that happen to you when you like someone seemed to all point at Nai. The sudden realization resulted in flaring red cheeks. _No, of course not! What the hell am I thinking!?_

"Gareki, why is your face so red?"

"I-It's nothing! Anyway, you enjoy spending time with that person, and like learning more about them. You trust them, learn from them, and want nothing but good things to come to that person. You hold a special place for them in your heart. There's really nothing more I can say."

"So basically, it's how I feel about you, right? Liking someone?" Nai interposed, not at all aware about his sudden confession towards the ex-thief before him.

"Wha—Wait! No, no, t-that's not…" By now, Gareki had taken up the work of the sun. Gareki took a deep breath, exhaling and calming himself down as he gave Nai a long, hard stare that would be considered as third degree if anyone else was in the room, but of course, Nai was not affected, and instead remained with his head tilted, confused at the others reaction to his reply. He walked towards the Half-Niji, leaning forward with the same intensity in his eyes as before.

"You. Does your heart beat really fast when you're with me?"

"Yup!", He announced proudly.

"…You like it when I'm happy?"

"When Gareki's happy, I'm happy! It hurts me when you're not."

The ravens jaw clenched tightly in frustration. Was this just Nai's friendly way of saying that he cares about him, or was this more?

_ It's just impossible to understand an airheads logic._

"Do you sometimes want to touch me?"

"Eh? Touch you? Like this?"

Nai's hand tentatively reached for Gareki, pointing his index finger outwards and lightly poking Gareki on the shoulder like an innocent child-which he was, in a way. An exasperated sigh left Gareki's lips, shaking his head.

_This is probably just another misunderstanding._ _Yeah, of course. Nai was just oblivious to what he had just said, and he probably meant nothing more than being friends. Right. Nothing more._

"Nevermin—"

"Why don't we do the kiss?", The albino interrupted, pronouncing the word "kiss" as if it wasn't a sign of deep affection and lust. As if it was as easy an activity like picking up a pencil, or eating breakfast.

"What!?" He sputtered, this time, completely caught off-guard by Nai's straight forward nature.

"B-But you said it's what two people do when they like each other, right? Is it a card game?"

An irritated expression was sported across Gareki's facial features, almost face-palming from the others innocence.

"No, it's not a card game, Nai. It's not a game at all. That's why, I'll ask you now. Do you like me more than you would like a friend?"

Silence ringed in his ears as he watched Nai contemplate his question.

"You are my friend. But...um...I-I don't really know what you are though, I just know that you're special; different from the others."

"Then let's try it."

"Okay…?" Nai responded, a bit unsure as to what Gareki was planning on doing.

As he got closer, the albino found himself becoming flushed and excited, until the others lips were inches away from his, and the last thing that left his mouth before it was enveloped in warmth was the soft murmur of Gareki's name. Time seemed to freeze, their mouths locked and closing ruby hues at the feeling of soft flesh. His heart was no longer the usual military one-two step, but instead, beating erratically within his lean chest, though he did not mind it.

Infact, Nai did not mind anything anymore; he could only focus on the pure bliss of this moment, a strange and foreign fluttering in his stomach. Finally, after a few moments, they separated hesitantly, both of their faces exposing a bright crimson. Once again, it was silent, Nai's face dazed and beaming. If it weren't for the tension being almost fearful, Gareki would've probably snorted at the comical reaction.

"…Nai?"

He blinked, returning back from his dreamy state.

"T-That was—!"

"Yeah, that's what you call a kiss...you didn't like it?"

"No, no! A-Actually—! …Can we do that again?"


End file.
